


Black Friday

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>human!gabriel is an employee at Sears.<br/>Based off a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday

Gabriel stood behind the checkout counter. Sears definitely wasn't his dream job, but he had to pay the bills. He especially hated Black Friday. It was bad enough that he had to work a longer shift, but most of the customers were rude. No one seemed to care that the employees were people too, not mindless deal giving drones. As Gabriel rang up the tenth Frozen doll that night, which in his opinion everyone needed to let it go and that the movie wasn't even that good, the customer checking out became angry at him.

"What the hell is this?!" The man exclaimed. Gabriels eyes widened. As much as he hated rude customers, he hated a speech from his boss, which he would get if he didn't get this customer to shut up. 

"This package is destroyed!" He yelled. Gabriel carefully eyed the box. There was a small dent, but it definitely was not destroyed. 

"Sir, I'd hardly call it destro-"

"Oh, sir! Now you are hitting on me? Wait till your boss hears about this!"

Gabriel clenched his fist as a man built like a God wearing flannel stepped over.

"He was not hitting on you, trust me." The man said and with that he locked lips with Gabriel. The man tasted of liquor and honey. The customer slapped his money down and exited with the doll. The man smiled at Gabriel, who stood in shock.

"My name is Sam by the way." The man said as he sat down a piece of paper with his number on it.


End file.
